None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a medical device and, more particularly, is for an oxygen connector that can be incorporated for use with an oxygen tubing or hose, each having a different diameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art oxygen connectors are fashioned to connect at their proximal end to supply oxygen from an oxygen tank flow meter or to supply oxygen from a flow meter which is connected to a wall-mounted oxygen outlet, each method utilizing common sized threaded surfaces for connection. However, connection of a large oxygen supply hose or a small oxygen supply tubing at the connector distal end is not afforded such convenient commonality and as such various sized connectors must be utilized depending on the size of oxygen conveyance desired, be it a large oxygen supply hose or a small oxygen supply tubing. The practitioner first must determine whether a large oxygen supply hose or a small oxygen supply tubing must be used, and then must select and subsequently install and utilize the properly dimensioned oxygen connector. Often after surgery oxygen requirements are needed, thereby requiring an oxygen supply hose or tubing. Such determination of and installation of the properly dimensioned oxygen hose or tubing requires extra time, effort, inconvenience and cost. Clearly, what is required is an oxygen connector which accommodates either an oxygen hose or tubing and which reduces practitioner workload and overcomes the problems associated with prior art devices.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a universal oxygen connector which can be incorporated for use with either a small oxygen supply tubing or a large oxygen supply hose. The universal connector attaches at one end to an oxygen supply appliance, such as an oxygen tank flow meter, or to a wall-mounted flow meter. Oxygen supply tubing or an oxygen supply hose can be attached to the remaining end of the universal connector, and the tubing or hose can lead to and supply oxygen to a nasal oxygen dispenser or an oxygen mask, as required. The universal oxygen connector includes concentrically aligned, but longitudinally spaced, connection bodies of at least two different radii for connection, one at a time, to an oxygen supply hose or to an oxygen supply tubing. The smaller tubing connection body accepts and frictionally engages one end of an oxygen supply tubing which communicates through a centrally located lumen which is partially located within the tubing connection body and partially located within a large hose connection body. The lumen also communicates with a sealing gland located at the proximal end of a main body where the sealing gland mates with an oxygen supply appliance.
The larger hose connection body accepts and frictionally engages one end of an oxygen supply hose which also encompasses and surrounds the tubing connection body. The acceptance of the oxygen supply hose over and about the hose connection body provides for communication of the oxygen supply hose with the tubing connection body generally, and specifically with the lumen extending partially through the tubing connection body and extending partially within the large hose connection body, whereby communication through the plastic sealing gland to the oxygen supply appliance occurs.
According to one or more embodiments of the present invention, there is provided a universal oxygen connector having a cylindrically shaped main body the proximal end of which is threaded for connection to an oxygen supply appliance, a hose connection body of relatively large radius having an annular hose connection surface each being contiguous with and extending distally from the region of the main body, a tubing connection body having an annular tubing connection surface of relatively small radius, each being continuous with and extending distally from the region of the hose connection body, a barb located at the end of the tubing connection body, a plastic sealing gland centrally located at the proximal end of the main body, and, a lumen extending through the tubing connection body, the hose connection body and partially into the main body to communicate with the plastic sealing gland and with an oxygen supply appliance.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a universal oxygen connector.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a universal oxygen connector which includes a hose connection body.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a universal oxygen connector which includes a tubing connection body.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a universal oxygen connector which accepts at least two differently sized oxygen transfer means.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a universal oxygen connector which reduces changeout of connectors for oxygen transfer means of different size.
Having thus described embodiments of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a universal oxygen connector.